Safekeeping
by Fangirlindenial17
Summary: When Mayor Undersee is looking for a new butler (or valet) Hazelle Hawthorne jumps at the opportunity to get her son, Gale, out of the mines. What Hazelle doesn't realise is that the job comes with a few extras, like the Mayor's daughter Madge. Hazelle knows that her and Gale have never gotten along, but with Madge being home all day, some good and bad opportunities arise.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I am very, very new to all of this so I would like to say a few words. Firstly I may forget to do ANs at the beginning of chapters so I may also forget to disclaim so I will do that now for the whole story in case I forget to do that in the future. Secondly I do love to write but it comes after school, after assignments, after appointments, and after the important stuff. Thirdly because it comes after all of this I will not know when I will update next, it could be the next day it could be in three weeks time, I don't know specifically unless I say so. Fourthly I have read and reread the chapter but I can only pick up so many errors before I upload in other words I am saying I need a beta if anyone knows someone or would like to, just PM me or something (I have no idea how it works). Fifthly I don't know how the image for the story works, I just cropped a picture I took from last winter and just used that but if anyone has a better _legal_ idea please be my guest and tell me. I used to have skills in photoshop but I haven't used it in a while so trying to use it would be like stepping on to a mine field, but if anyone else wants to make a cover picture by all means let your creativity take over. Lastly I would love reviews but please don't go overboard on the hate, I am only human. I am willing to answer questions so if you want to know a bit more (but not too much) about me then leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading I really, really do appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games franchise. I merely just play around with it.  
**

* * *

Hazelle Hawthorne knew that she didn't need to do this for Gale, but she didn't want the same fate that took her husband take her son. She knew that by having her eldest son in the mine she went tempting the devil or death whichever one got to him first. When the mine collapse happened she went into pure shock, she didn't shut down like Mrs Everdeen but she went thorough a stage where she didn't know what to do anymore. It was like all basic skills evaporated from her mind, she didn't know how to cook, (well what she _did_ cook tasted like Greasy Sae's lumpy rat soup), she couldn't sew or take care a screaming baby Posy anymore. So at the ripe old age of 14 Gale balanced his school work as well as taking care of his family. For him it wasn't the weekly trips past the fence and into the forest which was difficult, it was Posy, yes she is a sweet girl and now when you look at her you wouldn't think it, but as a baby she was a screamer and a very good one for that matter. Every night she would scream bloody murder like no tomorrow and with Hazelle not knowing how to deal with a baby anymore Gale sucked it up and took care of her. Within a year of his father's death he had done more than what a lot of people go through in their entire lives. This included polishing every aspect of his appearance and that doesn't just mean his physical. Gale's pride as well as his ego was too big for his own good, and everyone knew it, Thom, Bristol, Vick, Rory…especially Rory. Hazelle knew about his buffed up pride and ego yet here she was making her way to Mayor Undersee's office in the Justice building to get an application for the butler job at his house. Hazelle nodded at the peacekeepers at the front door, made her way up the creaky stairs and sat down in the dusty chair outside his office. She quickly glanced up at the secretary and then too the old but well taken care of intercom. Unlike Gale and many other people living in the seam Hazelle had nothing against the Undersees, in fact she was in the same class as Mayor Undersee throughout high school, hell they were _assigned _lab partners one year, well there wasn't enough money for labs so science was more like 'Do whatever you want just don't leave school grounds' session which they both used to their advantage by sitting in silence finishing homework.

The secretary looked up at Hazelle who thought the twenty something year old was pretty until she talked "Mayor Undersee will see you now" the rough texture of the voice surprised Hazelle and she wasn't too sure how a pretty girl like her ended up with a voice like that. Through gritted teeth Hazelle smiled, stood up and slowly made her way to the office door, all whilst brushing off the invisible dust from her nicest shin length skirt and trying to find a reflective material to check her appearance in. She didn't and gave up as soon as she knocked on the door. Hazelle hadn't talked to Mayor Undersee in person since their high school graduation, so when she saw him smiling up at her from his desk she was surprised to say the least.

"Hazelle Hawthorne how wonderful to see you again, how many years has it been? 25?" He beamed and asked extending his hand.

"26 actually" She took his hand, gently squeezed and smiled weakly.

"What might have brought you here today?" He said still for some reason beaming at her.

"Well Mayor Undersee-" Hazelle started before being cut off by the man.

"Oh please call me Mr Undersee, Mayor sounds too formal" She nearly snorted but caught herself just in time.

"Well M-Mr Undersee my son, Gale, he works in the mines…" at this mayor Undersee gave her a solemn look. "And-And I heard you where looking for a new butler and I know Gale's ego is bigger than his head but it's just I don't want to tempt fate for a second time, everyone in the Seam knows about Gale and what he did after the mine collapse, with his troubled school life and raising Rory, Vick and Posy and I just want him to have a safe job. I don't know what I am going to do about Rory when he starts working in the mines in a few years, but he's-" Hazelle quickly tripped over her words.

"Hazelle. Mrs Hawthorne. When I knew you at school you were the hardest working, most indestructible human being I had ever met. I don't know much about your husband but from what I saw from field reports from the peacekeepers in the mines and around the district he was a good man. I heard he kept the mood up, down in the mines, always making jokes and trying to make people laugh, I also heard that he would help anyone who needed it." He paused for a second "Mrs Hawthorne, I hear and see and hear a lot more than what people expect." Hazelle nodded and smiled shyly wiping her eyes as politely as possible. Mayor Undersee shuffled through a pile of papers on his desk before quickly going through a filing cabinet then a drawer. He smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Look Mrs Hawthorne, Yes I am looking for a valet-"

"I thought you were looking for a butler" Hazelle cuts in, Mayor Undersee gives her a pointed look.

"I can't promise you that your son will get the job. My daughter, Madge, is doing the interviews, she insisted, she says she has nothing else to do." Mayor Undersee sighs passing a yellowed, wrinkled piece of paper to Hazelle. "Just talk to Gale, I've heard what he's like." Hazelle glares at Mayor Undersee, she knew what everyone thought of Gale but no one had actually said it. Placing her hands on the desk she stood up staring what she was hopefully hoping was not intimately. Mayor Undersee clapped his together then stood up and engulfed his dry hands into one of Hazelle's before she could protest. "It was great seeing you again Hazelle, you should come to dinner sometime." He shook her hand, too hard for Hazelle's liking but she put on her best fake smile, nodded and walked out the door. As it slammed shut behind her she sighed thanking God that, _that_ was over. "Mrs Hawthorne when you are done with the form just come back and place it on my desk. I'll put it through to Madge" Hazelle cringed when she heard the secretary's voice. "Mayor Undersee also told me to give you this" The girl got up and strutted towards Hazelle before shoving a tiny card in her face.

"Thanks" Hazelle plucked the card out the girl's hand looked at it. It read:

_Hazelle, call my home phone sometime so we can arrange a dinner between our families – Mayor Undersee_

She turned the card around and saw the number. Hazelle then wondered how she would call it considering she didn't even have a phone. Hazelle put the card deep into her pocket and rushed out wanting to get out of the stuffy room and into some fresh air. Well as fresh as it could get in District 12.

* * *

Hazelle hears the front door to the house open then slamming shut, wincing at the sound. She wipes her hands on her tattered apron, plasters a smile on and turns around to face the adjoining 'living room'. It isn't much of a living room, more of a space with two old couches with patches in the fabric and indented cushions from the many times bums have sat in the same spot. Hazelle sees Gale engulf Posy in a hug before ruffling Rory and Vick's hair with Posy still in his arms.

"Gale" Hazelle squeaks but he doesn't hear. "Gale" She says again a little louder with the same reaction. "Gale!" Four heads snap towards her. Gale sets posy down on the couch still looking at his mother. "I-I need to talk to you" She says.

"Ohh someone's in trouble" Rory snickers. Gale glares and whacks him in the back of the head.

"Kids go to your room" Hazelle says sternly looking between the three youngest children. Rory takes posy's hand and leads her to the shared bedroom, dragging Vick by the shirt along behind him.

"Is everything okay Ma?" Gale asks fear etched across his face.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" she says sitting down placing a pillow on her lap. Gale stays standing and fiddles with a thread on his miner uniform. "I saw Mayor Undersee today" Gale's head snaps up, his eyes dilate. "There's this job offer he's…he's looking for someone to be his butler or valet either one I'm not sure" She takes the yellowed paper out from the pocket in her apron. "It's better than the mines, safer and better paying. You'd work Monday through Friday eight-thirty through to seven and Saturdays seven through to one. At the moment you're paid next to nothing, with this job you would actually be able to buy posy, a dress or a teddy or even just ribbon" They both knew that bringing Posy into the conversation was a low blow, a slap in the face for Gale. Before she could say anything else Gale was out the door in the blink of an eye. Hazelle returns to the kitchen picks the pan up from the stove and slamming it down on the table with such force the chipped plates, fractured glasses and mismatched cutlery move out of the perfect lines Posy had made.

"Kids dinner is on the table." She shouts louder than anyone had ever heard her shout.

It was the worst dinner they had since Mr Hawthorne died.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Gale bashed at Thom's door. The rough, old wood door splintering his fist. Gale swears under his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here at this time of the morning?" Gale was surprised to find Thom standing wide awake and in only a clad pair of red and blue dotted boxers with a hole in the most awkward position. Trying not to look down or into Thom's eyes Gale addressed the issue at hand.

"My mum want's me to be the butler for the Undersees" He lowers his voices to a whisper so that only Thom could hear even though there was no one but a few drunk seam teenagers singing and staggering around on the opposite side of the street going most probably to the slag heap. Thom's eyes widen in shock and he steps out the door leaving it ajar behind him.

"Shit, Gale." Thom rubs his face. "why would your mum do that?"

"How the hell should I know? I was perfectly fine in the mines" Thom gives him a pointed look silently asking Gale if he was being serious.

"Look, Gale, Bristel is waiting for me inside, I can't leave her waiting, you…um you interrupted us. Your mum just wants what's best for you. She doesn't want what happened to your dad happen to you" Thom says. The cold chill getting to him he bounces on the balls of his feet. A smoky voice suddenly interrupts the conversation and Gale knows exactly who it is.

"Thom who was at the door? Are you coming back to bed" Bristel's head pokes out the door, she is wearing one of Thom's shirt's, her lace underwear peeks out from under the very short dress and the moment Gale sees her he know she is in a very bad mood and seeing him isn't helping his case. The three of them stand there in a deafening silence, Gale and Bristel stare at one another, his eyes dart down to her bare legs and she suddenly feels very over-exposed. She tries to pull the hem down, only resulting in her cleavage being more prominent; she gives up upon realizing the fault.

"Gale how great to see you, if you don't mind I would like to have my boyfriend back so we get back to what we were doing before we so rudely interrupted." She tugs on Thom's arm. He leans down and whispers quietly in her ear. Gale suddenly finds the wall very interesting. Giving Gale one last glare Bristel makes her way back inside. The cold breeze breathes down Gale's neck and he suddenly feels unwelcome.

"I have to go Bristel will kill me if I don't go in soon. Your mum has her reasons for wanting you to take the job" Thom goes to pat Gale's shoulder but Gale steps out the way not wanting to know what part of Bristel's body his hands have touched. It wasn't that Gale was disgusted it was more the fact that Bristel was like a sister to him, they always teased each other, always looked out for each, always came to each for help and Gale most certainly didn't want to know where his best friend had put his hands on his sister. Thom get's the message gives Gale a salute and leaves him standing on used doormat outside the house pondering about the most important decision of his life all while the cool autumn night becomes colder and grass become icier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I just play around with it.**

* * *

Gale wakes up the next day with two hours of sleep and a raging headache. He learnt his lesson and that getting drunk on a Tuesday was not the brightest idea he had. Gale could've done plenty of things but getting drunk was at the top of his list. He now has to live with the consequences of his actions for the day. Just opening his eyes is a like a nightmare become reality, the sun beams into the room and reflects off any shiny object. He groans in pain and starts to get ready for the day; he hopes that the ice cold shower will sober him up enough to get him through the day. It doesn't do much apart from wash the shame away but even that lingers just a tad. When he prepares himself for work he is always the only one up, but when he goes to get breakfast Posy is sitting on the couch her legs brought up to her chest. Gale is in utter shock to see her there; it's too early for her to wake up. Gale makes his way over and sits next to her the couch dipping brining making Posy slide closer to him. Gale tentatively wraps an arm around her shoulders not knowing the problem. Posy still doesn't look up she just shrugs his arm away.

"Pose what's wrong? Why are you up? Where's Ma?" Gale asks wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. Posy looks up at him with scared, sad eyes. Her cheeks are red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Ma is in bed" her voice cracked and Gale's heart broke not knowing what the problem was.

"I had a nightmare Gale, you said I could always come to you when I was scared and I did. I tried Gale, I really did try." The girl whimpered tears on the brink of flowing.

"What did you try Pose?" Gale wipes her tears away stained cheeks and gives her his coal covered handkerchief, which Hazelle made for him when he started school, It had been cleaned countless times but it will never go whiter than a pale gray.

"I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up I tried everything" Posy pulls away from Gale and slams her hands into his chest over and over with as much force possible. It doesn't faze him, it feels more like a nudge every time she hits him, but the pain of not being there for Posy when was scared hurts him more than anything. Gale looks outside and he know he needs to leave for work in the next couple of minutes. Gale kneels in front of Posy; his big hands come up and cup her tiny face.

"Posy I didn't mean to not be there for you. I would listen to your nightmares a thousand times over if it made you feel better. If I had known I would've woken up straight away. I love you so much Pose and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you." He now regrets ever getting drunk, he regrets that things got out of hand whilst drinking the homemade alcohol he bought at the Hob, yes it did feel good at the time but now he just wishes it never happened. Gale kisses her forehead, scoops her up strides to her and Hazelle's bedroom. He places her in bed next to their mother, tucks her in and kisses her cheek a final time.

"I love you Gale" Posy breathes out closing her eyes pulling the homemade quilt up to her neck.

"I love you too Posy" Gale whispers.

* * *

Gale forgot all about his hangover while he was with Posy, but now that he made his way to work he was remembering more and more of the previous night. The application for the butler's job, the argument with his mother, the meadow, Thom and Bristel and the drinking, so much drinking. The lift brought him and his colleagues down to the mines groaned and creaked with the descent and the tiniest bit of movement could be very dangerous. Everyone was out of the fry pan but they were all jumping into the fire. No one ever wanted to be in the mine it was the worst place to be but today was the worst day Gale could've been there, the pounding in his head felt like a bomb had just gone off and as they were brought lower and lower into the un-breathable mines. The lift doors opened and all the miners solemnly walked out their feet trailing behind them, Gale made his way to the furthest end and leaned against one of the rocks, rubbing his temples the pounding increasing every second. Thom stood next to him internally laughing at Gale's pain. The group leader Zeal hangs a canary in a cage at the entrance and everyone went to work. The sound of pickaxes clinking against the rock was getting to Gale and all he wanted to do was be in a dark room. Hours went by until someone shushed them all. The miners looked to who had shushed them. "It's too quiet" someone said. Gale looked over to the canary.

"Shit" He said, he ran to the cage, opened it and took a close look at the small bird. "When did it die?" He shouted to the miners. Most of them shrugged.

A small voice said from the back broke through the silence, "I heard it chirp away like crazy a few hours ago." The miners stepped aside so that Gale could get a good look at the boy. Boy was an appropriate word, he was not taller than five foot four, he was skinny in some places and stocky in others, he was the most asymmetrical person Gale had ever seen. He strode in three big steps to the boy.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gale seethed

"I didn't think twice about it, I thought someone would say something. I didn't know I was the only one that heard it." Under Gale's patronizing stare the boy cowered away into his oversized uniform.

"When did you say you heard it?" Gale asked shoving the bird into his face.

The boy gulped and stuttered out an answer "A-A few hours"

"A few _hours_" Gale dropped the bird. "Everyone to the lift we are getting out of here, the mine could collapse any second" As he said the words there was a light rumbling and everyone stopped and looked around. Gale knew that sound, everyone knows what the sound is. "Everyone out to the lift" He shouted again this time more urgently. The miners dropped their tools and in the chaos of it all no one but Gale saw the small crack in the roof appear. Gale tripped on a pile of coal not looking where he was going and fell to the rough ground, he hissed as his ankle hit a sharp rock, the blood staining his uniform's leg, he knows he'll need stiches. He kept looking at the crack as it grew bigger and bigger above him. Feet trampled his face, arms, legs, chest and Gale could feel the bruises coming but that was the least of his worries. Gale quickly stood up; half of the miners had already made it to the lift and were leaving the mine. He stumbled to 'safety' with the other miners staying as close to the lift shaft as possible. All of a sudden the rumbling could be felt in the bodies of the miners and as Gale strained his eyes he could see small rocks fall at the far end of the mine. Gale's eyes went wide as some other miners were still running from that end. What were they doing back there? Gale asked himself. All of a sudden the roof of the end of the mine completely collapsed. Gale looked up at the shaft and saw the lift coming back down. He silently prayed that it would arrive in time. He looked back to the collapse it was already halfway towards them speeding up as it came closer. The miners who were running towards them never arrived and Gale could see a hand or foot in odd places along the tunnel. The lift doors opened and they all piled in trying to fit in the last miner, they all felt like sardines in a tin but they are just glad they are getting to safety. As the lift started to ascend Gale could see the last of the tunnel's roof collapse. The all let out a breath.

When they get to the top all hell breaks loose, families are screaming for husbands, sons, wives and daughters. Gale sees a board with a hoard of people around it, probably a list of those of those missing is on it, the air smells worse than usual and Gale feels nauseated. He sits on the ground knees bent and his face buried in his hands. He can't believe what just happened, how could that happen they had the canary. It was so sudden and he has no idea how he got out of there alive. Now back to safety the adrenalin in his system drained out and he could start to pain in muscles he never knew existed and all the bruises he took from being of the ground. He looks up and around the dusty, open area, there are a lot of families, too many for just Gale's team. Gale suddenly feels dizzy and he spins around on the ground and throws up in the bush behind him. Gale wipes his mouth with his sleeve and tries to find his family.

He sees Hazelle pushing through the large crowed carrying a confused Posy in her arms, he doesn't see Rory or Vick, and they must still be at school. Hazelle scans the paper with the names of the missing miners; her hold tightens on Posy when she see's his name. Gale Hawthorne. Hazelle suddenly feels the sense of déja vu. Her head spins and she drops Posy who lands on the ground crying like she was a baby again. Gale trips and stumbles his way over to his mother. He picks Posy up giving her the biggest hug he had ever given to her. Hazelle's eyes look at him and it takes her a few seconds to realise who the person holding the little girl is. Her breathing hitches when she sees Gale, she wraps her arms around his neck her chest buried in his chest her breathing still strong.

"I thought I had lost you. I was so scared. Your face it's all bruised" she cries into his chest.

"It will take a lot more than a mine collapse to get rid of me Ma, a lot more" He smiles sadly at her.

* * *

Gale had never been so happy to be home. School was let out early due to the collapse and Vick and Rory burst through the front door nearly taking it of its hinges. When they see Gale on the couch they rush to him giving a hug. Gale winces but still hugs back with all his might. Gale looks to Hazelle who looks at him with concerned eyes, He stares at her for a few seconds, having a silent conversation, he nods to her. He untangles himself from his brothers and goes to the dining table where the yellowed crinkled paper sits from the previous night. Gale picks it up and reads through it. _Name, Date of Birth, Address, Phone Number, Education details. _Gale looks to his mother who knowingly comes and sits with him to help him fill it out. Gale isn't too sure what some of the stuff on the form means, like references or superannuation but he just leaves those out. A few minutes later and he is finished.

"Do you want me to take it back to the justice building?" She asks

"No I'll go to their house now" Gale doesn't know why he said that but there it is out in the open and there is no taking it back now. He folds the paper and shoves it into his back pocket.

"Gale, wait can you give this to Mayor Undersee" Hazelle waves a small envelope in Gale's face. He takes it as well. Grabbing his coat he makes his way to the Undersees house.

* * *

Gale stands in front of the Mayor's house for fifteen minutes before knocking. There is music coming from the other side, he waits a few more seconds and the door swings open. He looks at the girl; it's the mayor's daughter, Madge. The last time he saw her was the day Katniss got reaped. She has definitely changed in a year. Her hair is longer, her waist is smaller, she grew but is still shorter than Katniss, this girl is definitely not curvy but in a good way, everything is proportioned, boy did she have good genes Gale thought. Madge isn't the same girl that bought strawberries from them last year, and Gale had to admit that this girl is stunning. He gapes for a few seconds then hands her the application, she raises her eyebrows in surprise. Either she didn't see him gaping or she did but decided against saying anything.

"I didn't know you were applying.," she says still looking the form.

"Neither did I, until this afternoon" Gale says gruffly. Her eyes look up to his face but she stays well away from his eyes, she tries to discretely examine the bruises but Gale just scoffs at her.

"Is your dad home?" he asks remembering the letter from his mother.

"Not yet he's still at work"

"Can you give this to him then" It wasn't a question. He hands her the letter and turns to leave.

"I heard about the mine" Madge blurts out. Gale stops one leg in the air. Madge internally slaps herself.

"I'm glad you got out" she smiles hesitantly at his back. Gale doesn't say anything but puts his leg to the ground. She goes back inside locking the door behind her. Madge stands on her tippy toes and sneaks a quick look at Gale through the peephole. He is still standing on the step not moving. Gale suddenly looks anywhere but behind him and leaves without a second glance back at the house.

* * *

Gale doesn't make his way home straight away. Instead he goes towards the Victor's Village where Katniss and Peeta live. Since they have been back from the games they have rarely left the house and Gale has only seen Prim when she is walking home with Rory. Again Gale stands outside the door contemplating for fifteen minutes, but this time he doesn't knock, the door opens and there stands Peeta.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to knock" Peeta laughs. Gale glares at him and makes his way inside shoving him in the shoulder.

"Hey Catnip" He greets.

"I thought you were where dad is" She whispers whilst she hugs him.

"What?" he asked confused. Katniss just makes her way upstairs.

"She's in a bit of a mood today"

"I can see that." Gale mutters under his breath, but Peeta still catches it.

"I heard about the mine, you okay?" Peeta tries not to stare at the bruises on his face, for him it looks like he was beat up, and then beat up again, it looks extremely painful.

"I'm fine, if you think being trampled on by a dozens of miner boots is fun." Gale says stupidly. Gale had grown close to Peeta since Katniss had returned from the games with the guy. Gale still didn't really like him but he could tolerate him with a few smart remarks here are there. They stop talking for a few minutes, Gale thinking about the mine collapse, it had been less than a day since it happened and his mind is already scarred with the sights he saw, everyone who wasn't part of it don't realise how horrible it is to be down there, the air is thin, the tunnels tight, rumbling and grumbling from God knows where and black, black absolutely everywhere. He could feel his chest tighten in pain just thinking about it.

Gale came to talk to Katniss, she makes a second appearance a few minutes later in her pyjamas, she kisses Peeta right on the lips, Peeta moans in shock, and Katniss looks straight at Gale silently giving him the message to leave. He is suddenly uncomfortable and feels like he has overstayed his welcome. Without saying anything he leaves.

* * *

When he arrives home Rory, Vick and Posy are all already in sets a bowl on the dinning table and instructs Gale to eat. This is the best meal he has had in a while and he very grateful for motions for Gale to sit on the couch.

"How are _you_ doing Gale?" Hazelle takes Gale's hands in hers. He shrugs, looking down at his knees not knowing what to do or say. Hazelle pulls his chin so that he is now looking at her. "Gale, I'm your mother. You don't' have to be brave, or strong, or seem invincible in front of me, that's what I'm here for so you can talk to me. I know you are brave, I know you are strong I know you can be invincible but you don't have to be like that around me. You are allowed to cry and be sad, you are human even if a lot of people don't think so." Gale puts his head on his mother's shoulder and they lean back into the couch.

"I just thought I was safer than I thought. I thought they had done something to make it safer down there since dad died" Gale's voice cracked. No one, not even Hazelle has seen Gale this vulnerable, this was a new side to him. Hazelle wasn't too sure what to do. "Look Gale let's just forget about it for tonight. We need to clean up your bruises. Take your shirt off" While Gale does so Hazelle gets a rag cloth and a cold bucket of water. Gale sits on the floor in front of his mother.

"This is going to be cold" Hazelle carefully dabs the bluish red bruises. Gale winces and bows his head, breathing in and out evenly. This wasn't supposed to happen; the Capitol said they would put more effort into keeping the miners safe when down there. Gale can't believe that he thought the government would actually do anything, how stupid and blind could he be.

"God Gale what do they put in those boots. Rocks?" Hazelle finishes dabbing his back, chest and arms.

"Thanks Ma" He hugs her and bids her goodnight. When Gale is gone Hazelle sits back down on the couch holding the rag between her hands. Silent tears are running down her face and she can't stop it. Hazelle blows out the last candle and slides into bed next to Posy. She stares at the roof her heart shattering at the thought of being so close to losing another family member. Posy mumbles something while sleeping and Hazelle just pulls the small fragile girls to her own body.

* * *

**AN: Hi, Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter I was so happy when I saw how many views I got, it wasn't much but I didn't expect there to be. I would love to know your opinions on this chapter, what I did wrong, what I did right, your favourite part. I love the Posy/Gale scene, Gale/Madge and Hazelle/Gale scene (but that's just me). I don't have a beta yet, (I really should get onto that), I have read this chapter multiple time after I changed parts of it, but I'm sure there are still errors. Again thank you for reading, I would absolutely be over the moon if you just left me a one worded review, and if you have any questions review or PM** **me**.  
_Clearing up some things  
- Katniss loves Peeta, she has no doubt but Gale still thinks he loves with her.  
- This is set just after all the Capitol cameras have left but before the victory tour._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does and I'm sure Lionsgate comes into the picture somewhere aswell**

* * *

Madge looks at the application form Gale just handed to her. Of all people who could have handed in an application Gale was not at the top her list. He wasn't even on the list. Her eyes go straight to the phone number to check if the Hawthorne family actually have a phone, unfortunately not so that means that she has to make the long walk to their house to tell him his interview time. She places the piece of paper on the dining table and goes back to playing the piano. She doesn't realize what the time is until a breeze from the front door opening makes her shiver. She swivels around on the stool and sees her dad. She knows it's her cue to leave but she doesn't. She wants to see his reaction to Gale's application. He picks up the form and reads it, no emotion of surprise or shock crosses his face. He knew he was applying but he didn't tell her, she feels betrayed, her dad knows her relationship status with Gale, horrible is putting it mildly. She just wants to scream at herself, but doesn't. Instead she ignores her father and goes up to her mother's room to wish her goodnight.

When she opens the door to her mother's bedroom, where she sees Mrs Undersee already peacefully sleeping and out harms way. Madge whispers goodnight and goes and prepares herself for bed.

* * *

Gale wakes up bright and early the next morning he doesn't usually go into the woods during the week but he had the day off and he didn't want to waste it. Gale prayed that Posy wasn't crying again, he doesn't want to relive the memory. Gale peered out the window, the sun hasn't risen yet but he knows by the time he get's to the woods it will have. He walks to the door barefoot making sure to remember where the creaks are in the floor. When he leaves he takes one glance back at the living room and makes his way to the woods.

It's always cold in District 12, in the mornings no matter what the season. Gale wraps his punctured jacket around him trying to redirect his body heat towards himself rather than letting it seep through the holes. He gives up and just shrugs his shoulders up and down a few times. Gale can see the thin wires of the fence up ahead and jogs the rest of the way. He lowers his head and everything is quiet, and it's his cue to go through to the other side.

Gale's first stop is the hill just before where the woods start. He wants to watch the sun rise. He's glad he has mad it before the sun comes up; it takes his mind off everything that has happened. He sits atop the hill, eyes on the horizon. The sun is ever so slowly coming up from the darkness. The rays are stretching out like a person waking up from a deep sleep. It is the most serene, beautiful thing Gale has ever seen; he has no words to describe it. Gale has seen many sunrises but this has to be the best, he has never seen anything like it. The colours change from orange to red to pink and then to the normal yellow. The show ends and Gale feels empty, he doesn't want to go into the woods anymore but he knows he has too. He swings his game bag over his shoulder and makes his way towards the place he least wants to be.

* * *

On the other side of town Madge is waking up, the sunrise is finished and she is getting ready to go and talk to the Hawthornes. She pokes her head through her mother's door to see if she is awake. She isn't so Madge continues on her way to the Hawthorne residence.

Whilst making her way to the Seam, Madge glances at the bakery, wondering whether she should take something. The little bell above the door tings as she enters making her jump. Madge can see the blond hair of Peeta's brother, Rhys behind the counter cutting freshly baked bread. Madge takes a deep breath, she can smell the bread, and her mouth begins to water. She snaps out of her fantasy and knits her eyebrows at the selection of cupcakes, slices, and cookies, there is too much to choose from. Madge thinks back to what Katniss said about Gale's family, two brothers and a sister. She keeps scanning the window making note of the bright pink princess cupcake that has Gale's little sister's name written all over it. She looks up at the clock above the door, which leads towards the house out back and knows she needs to make the decision pronto. Madge makes quick chitchat with Rhys before taking the box of cupcakes out of his hands and finishing her trip to the Seam.

Madge looks at the address on the yellowed paper, hoping she doesn't get lost. She gets a few looks from passerby's and a few cat calls from teenage boys. No one is used to seeing a town girl in the Seam. She scrunches her nose as the boys keep calling towards her, she sees the group push one of their own towards her, she stops in her tracks as his shadow bears over her. She looks up and the boy is smirking at her.

"Do you need help knowing where you're going?" The boy asks placing a coal-covered hand on her shoulder. Madge glares up at him. "Actually yes I do. Do you know where this address is?" The boy looks down and the piece of paper she gives him. Madge can hear the group of boys in the background calling things out to their friend. 'Go Dillon', 'Bring her to the slag heap we can have fun with her', 'try and keep her around for a while'. Dillon's eyes go wide when he sees the mayor's logo at the top of the paper, he looks down at Madge and she smiles at him innocently, he suddenly feels very embarrassed by his friends and his face flushes red.

"Oh my Dillon, was it? Are you feeling alright you seem a bit red, maybe you should guide me on my way and you should go home and lie down" She smiles at him sweetly and he gulps.

He finally answers, "You see that road?" Madge nods "Turn right onto it and it's the third house on the right"

"Thank you" She quickly kisses his cheek for effect and finishes her way. Dillon's friends praise and pat him on the back, cheering that he got a kiss from a girl who lives in town. None of them but Dillon actually know who she was.

* * *

Madge looks up the Hawthorne's pathway, it's not much of a pathway but it seems like someone has placed stones leading up to the front door. Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door to the door, the hinges rattling. A boy around fifteen years of age answers it.

"Hi, is Gale here?" she asks. He looks at her then shouts. "Ma there's a pretty girl at the door looking for Gale" Madge cringes at the way Rory talks. Hazelle walks through to the door wiping her hands on her apron. "Not another one" she mutters to herself. She looks up and realizes her mistake.

"Oh Miss Undersee, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit" She asks trying to made herself more presentable.

"I am actually here to see Gale"

"Gale isn't here yet but he shouldn't be too long" A few moments later a younger boy and a small girl saunter into the room. They both look at Madge before Rory speaks again. "Gale did well this time, actually picking a pretty girl to sleep around with" Madge was taken by surprise by the statement. The young girl comes up to Madge and asks. "Are you Gale's girlfriend" Madge kneels down to Posy's height. "No I'm not Gale's girlfriend. I'm sure he has someone much prettier than me"

Posy smiles "No one can be prettier than you, you look like and angel."

"Yeah I wonder if she got hurt when she fell from heaven" Madge knew she wasn't supposed hear it but she looks to Rory anyway.

"Rory, come help me make some tea will you" It was a demand from Hazelle and Rory knows not argue.

Posy takes Madge's hand and pulls her to her couch, softly placing the box of cupcakes on the three-legged coffee table. "I like your hair, and your dress and your eyes."

Hazelle bring through a chipped pot of tea and places it in front Madge.

"I brought some small cakes from the bakery" Madge undoes the ribbon from the paper box.

"You shouldn't have" Hazelle says wiping her hands and her skirt.

"Wow they are so pretty" Posy coos over the food. She picks up the velvet ribbon rubbing it on her face "Mmm it's so soft". Madge giggles at the girl's reaction.

"Posy why don't you ask one of your brother's to put it in your hair" Posy gasps then grins at the idea, rushing out of the room calling for Rory.

Madge turns to face Hazelle. "I came to talk to Gale about his application" As soon as the end of her sentence came out. Gale came pounding through the door. _Speak of the devil_ Madge thinks.

"Ma, I've caught…" Gale's sentence drifts off when he sees the blonde sitting on his couch. His hand immediately went to his game bag, zipping it up tightly, securely so that the mayor's daughter couldn't nosily see what is in it (three squirrels, and two fish).

Madge stands up and awkwardly shakes hands with Gale. Too soft for his liking and too hard for her liking.

"I won't intrude any longer than necessary. I just wanted to tell Hawtho-I mean Gale that if he still wanted the job then I hope I will be seeing him tomorrow and at nine-thirty."

She makes her way out quietly excusing herself. She was halfway along the path when her name was called.

"Oi Undersee, I don't want your pretty little cakes" Gale rushed forward and shoved the box into her chest. She could hear a squish. She looked towards Gale but he was already on his back to his house. She looked down at her dress which was now an array of colours, she smiled and was glad she couldn't see the bright pink princess cupcake on the front of her dress.

* * *

"Gale Asher Hawthorne" Gale winces when he hears his full name being used. The last time Hazelle used his full name Gale was grounded for more than a month. Gale was nineteen but the still lived under his mother's roof and Hazelle's rule is _If you live under my roof you obey my rules. There is no age limit to grounding._ "What did you do to that poor girl? What did she ever do to you? She just gave you an opportunity to change your life and what do you do, you cover her in the beautiful cakes she brought our family. I thought I raised you better than this, I thought your father and I taught you to treat everyone equally whether they lived in the Seam or town." Gale cringes as she spelt out word by word what he had just done.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want" Gale makes his way to his room.

Hazelle shouts one last time at him trying to get her point across "I thought you were a better role model for Rory and Vick. I was obviously wrong."

* * *

Madge passes Dillon on the way home; he looks down to her chest before quickly diverting his eyes to the gravel on the road. The cake is now dry and Madge knows it's going to be a nightmare to get off, now that the happiness of knowing Gale kept the cupcake for Posy has worn off, she feels anger and is frustrated. Why couldn't he have just accepted the offering she was being nice, neither Madge nor Hazelle thought it was charity, it's only Gale who thinks every gift is charity.

Madge slams the door behind her and she can faintly hear her mother calling her.

"Madge is that you?" Madge rushes up the stairs and into her mother's room. She lets out a sigh, glad her mother is finally awake. She slowly makes her way next to her mother's bed sitting down in the too straight chair. It's quiet apart from the beeping machines, Madge feels like she is about to throw up, the constant beeping drives her insane and she's only been there a few minutes, she can't understand how her mother supports it.

"Madge why is there cakes all over your lovely dress." Mrs Undersee lifts a boney finger towards the mess, but Madge quickly takes her hand curls her fingers into her palm before placing it in her own palm.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. You should sleep now" Madge tucks her mother in and kisses her forehead. Mrs Undersee is already asleep before Madge can turn out the lights and close the door.

* * *

Gale turns up at exactly nine thirty the next morning wearing his best clothes. His reaping outfit, thankfully he'll never have to wear it again. Madge answers the door before he can knock and she leads him up the stairs to her father's office which he lent Madge for the interviews. She quickly closes a bedroom door before Gale can leer inside. Mayor Undersee's home office is very different to his work one, for starters it's more casual, it isn't as Capitol controlled, so to say. Madge sits behind the desk and gestures for Gale to sit opposite her. Gale finds Madge very small when sitting in the desk chair, it has a long back and goes over her head, the desk doesn't make the illusion any better, it goes up to just under her bust and Madge struggles to fold her arms onto the desk.

"So, um, I have a few questions to ask you, the are general, all candidates get the same questions, it's just compare everyone if we get stuck on applications." Gale nods but still doesn't say a word.

"Okay" Madge sighs "First question, Why did you apply for the job?"

"My mum made me" Gale says gruffly trying very hard to not make a smart arse comment. Madge writes down his answer before moving on.

"What are your objectives in life?" She questions again.

"To be happy. To care for my family and someday have a family of my own and to have someone to love and who loves me."

Madge is taken by surprise from his answer, she gapes at him for a few seconds before he says something. "Wasn't that a good enough answer for you? Was it wrong?" Gale says brusquely.

Madge shakes her head quickly "Oh no, I just wasn't expecting that. There are no right or wrong answers here. Next question?" Gale nods

"I only have three questions. I'm not too sure how to interview someone" Madge rambles. "Just get to it Undersee" Gale cuts her off.

"Do you actually want the job" She looks at him carefully trying to read him.

"Do all candidates actually get the same questions?" Gale question's raising an eyebrow. Madge nods again.

"No I don't want the job, but if it will keep me away from the mines I will actually take it." She scribbles onto her notepad.

Madge gets up to show him out but he says something that makes her very, very angry,

"I don't want to work here because you have everything you want, you have both your parents with you, running _hot_ water, food on the table every night and you get to interview people so they can work for you. Do you realize how lucky you are."

Madge's eyes shiver and she suddenly feels very cold. Her voice is deathly soft, she isn't looking at him, her eyes are fixed at a spot and they are glazed over like glass. Her lips hardly open as she speaks and Gale has to strain to hear her. "I don't get everything I want, yes I have nice dresses, food on the table every night running water but there is something I don't have and that's love. I don't have siblings, I hardly have a mother and I only see my father every other night but even then we don't say much. You are the lucky one Gale; you have so many people around you. Cherish that." Gale feels like he has tripped a wire inside her and at any moment she will explode. He makes his way out and she follows behind.

They both stand on the front deck not saying a word before Madge breaks the silence.

"You have the job Gale" She looks up at him with precaution and he looks at her bewildered.

"You have the job, you deserve it more than anyone else who has applied." She gives him a sad smile and makes her way back inside this time not even thinking about looking through the peephole.

Gale stands on the deck a few moments more. He looks back to the house before heading home, not even comprehending what had just happened.

* * *

**AN: Hi again, I hope you liked the chapter. I updated chapter two as well, I was rereading it after I uploaded and I was cringing at all the mistakes, I hope I got rid of some of them. This chapter is proof read but again I can't promise I caught all the errors. I would absolutely love to hear from you guys. I loved what Madge says about her life in town, what did you like, what didn't you like. The next chapter will be shorter than most but I am super excited about chapters 6, 8, 9 and 10. I was wondering if you wanted a list of the music I listen to (it's mostly a mixture of music from the 70s, 80s, pop music, disney, classical and of course K-pop). Please, please, please review it means so much to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series. Suzanne Collins does and maybe, possibly, probably including Lionsgate.**

* * *

Sunday comes quickly and Gale is making his way to the victor's village to meet with Katniss before going into the woods. It's the day before Katniss leaves for victory tour with Peeta and Gale isn't looking forward to not seeing her for a couple of weeks. He also isn't looking forward to his new job after what he said to Madge he feels bad and the guilt has been nudging at the back of his mine. The sun has only just woken up and Gale hopes he doesn't interrupt Katniss and Peeta like he did with Thom and Bristel. He knocks and waits, there is shuffling on the opposing side and Katniss slips through the door, closing it softly behind her. She spins around and smiles at Gale he smiles back and they silently make their way to the woods.

Gale can smell the wet grass as they cross the fence towards the woods, he bends down pulls some pieces from the ground, he rubs them in his hands before letting the ball of grass fall to the dirt. Katniss gives him a funny look. Neither of them want to sit on the ground so they make their way towards the woods. They both want to be in and out as quick as possible.

Katniss breaks the silence first her words echoing around the woods as she says them, "Gale do you think I should marry Peeta?" Gale's head snaps towards Katniss. She is looking guiltily at the ground. He glares at her but doesn't walk of like he usually would.

"Why would you want to marry him of all people?" He asks his voice dripping with disgust.

"I love him" she whispers.

"Why would you love him you've known him for less than a year" Gale looks around

"He knows what I've been through with the games. He knows what it's like to be looked at like a murderer" she heaves out.

"You aren't a murderer" Gale sits down at on a cold, damp log.

Katniss rubs her hands on her face "Didn't you watch the games at all, did you not see me kill Glimmer or that girl from four or the boy from one or Cato. I don't even know their names how horrible is that? I don't even know the names of the children I killed. Children Gale, children. And Rue, my dear Rue she shouldn't have died Gale. As evil and sick Cato and the other careers were they didn't deserve to die," Katniss suddenly looks sickly green, she sits on the log next to Gale her head in her hands.

"I thought killing a human would be like killing an animal. It's not, it's so much worse," Katniss can feel bile rise to her throat. She closes her eyes and swallows it down. "The games changed me Gale, I love Peeta and not in a spur of the moment kind of thing. I truly love him," Katniss manages to keep the bile down this time. Gale's face is red, she is supposed to fall in love with him, _they _were supposed to get married, _they _were supposed to have children, _they _were supposed to worry about their children on reaping day, It was always supposed to be Gale and Katniss. According to the plan it was never supposed to be Katniss and Peeta.

"I just want you to be happy, even if it means that you are supposed to marry lover boy," Katniss's eyes widen and she gasps as Gale uses the career's nickname for Peeta. Lover boy. Katniss never wanted to hear that name again and neither did Peeta for that matter. Gale's scrunches his eyes shut wishing he had never said anything and had kept his mouth shut. He opens his mouth to apologise but Katniss cuts him short.

"Don't say anything," Katniss demands flexing her hands defensively as Gale steps forward, "Don't Gale you've already said too much," Gale groans and sits back down on the log. Katniss grabs her game bag, she doesn't care that there is nothing in it, and she just can't stay in the same area as Gale for any longer. Her mind quickly flashes back the games and she throws up barely missing Gale's shoes. She pushes him away when he tries to help her. Katniss glares one last time at Gale before not bothering to stay quiet and marches away with the loudest stomps. Gale just stares at the bile in front of him, the smell slowly making it's way up to his nose. He leans back onto the ground his thighs resting on the log. Gale groans one last time, pulling at his hair wondering where everything went pear shaped. It was when Katniss told him about marrying Peeta.

* * *

Gale regrets everything he did and said the previous day, Katniss would never let him say goodbye before the victory tour. She's already gone with Lover boy, across Panem towards district eleven. He just wishes he could take every thing back.

Gale feels guilty as he makes his way towards town while everyone else makes their way towards the mines. He shouldn't feel like that he went through the same process as everyone else who applied for the job but Madge already knew who she was going to give the job to. She never gave him a date or time to start work, so he assumed he started on the following Monday morning at seven.

All the miners got the rest of the week off due to the mine collapse and Gale knew that none of them wanted to go back. He kept his head down not wanting to be seen or even recognised by anyone.

* * *

Madge is already standing outside the front door waiting for Gale. She is sitting on the porch swing, her legs pushing herself back and forth her face ridden with concern. She hears Gale make his way the three steps and quickly glances at him.

"You can't come in the front door" she blurts quickly.

"Why not? Am I not good enough?" he says his frowning

"No, no, no. No worker comes through the front door. I was just waiting for you, so I could let you know," she says fiddling with her shirt.

"It's this way, we'll go through the kitchen. I always go this way after I visit the meadow. Daddy doesn't like coal and dirt in the house," Madge explains. Gale follows her around the perfectly manicured front garden, down the side of the house and to the back door where he used to sell strawberries to her.

"You know this entrance quite well don't you?" Gale nods at her question

As he steps into the kitchen he can tell it hasn't changed from what he saw while it was open a year ago. The walls are still mint green with white flowery tiles. The cupboards are cream coloured and the bench is made out of wood, maybe mahogany but Gale highly doubts it. She leads him into a hall where he can see some stairs leading up to the next floor.

"Madge?" someone faintly calls from upstairs. Madge's face pales and she quickly looks at Gale.

"Get changed into your uniform I have to check something" she points to a small stack of clothes on a dresser by the front door. Madge runs up the stairs to do what's needed. Gale looks at the neatly folded clothes and raises an eyebrow. He looks around the hall not knowing where to change. He opens each door with one hand whilst holding the clothes with the other. They all seem to be rooms until he sees a handle under the stairs. He peeks inside and finds the smallest bathroom he has ever seen. Fuck it. He thinks, he can't find anywhere else to change. He has to bend his knees to enter but still knocks his head on the beam. He awkwardly changes hitting his elbow or head in places he didn't know a bathroom had.

* * *

While Gale was getting changed Madge was upstairs checking on her mother. Madge held back tears as she saw her mother's almost dead body lying on the bed. She sighed deeply.

"Is everything okay?" she asked leaning on the bar at the foot of the bed.

"May it's so good to see you again, it's been so long," Mrs Undersee smiled weakly at her daughter. Madge looked down at the floor beside her, eyes closed, breathing kept even, teeth clenched and hands tightening more and more on the bar every second. She hated being called Maysilee, her mother did it, Haymitch did it, even her father at times did it. She will never be that person, she will never try to be that person. She wants to be known as Madge Undersee, pianist, not Maysilee Donner, tribute. She always wants to scream at her mother when she is called May, but she knows she can't.

"I'm not May, mummy, I'm your daughter Madge. Remember me…Please" Madge begged trying not to sob out the words. Mrs Undersee gave her a questioning look before falling back to sleep. Madge left her to be and made her way back downstairs.

* * *

Gale puts on the last of his uniform on when he can hear Madge coming down the stairs her eyes slightly puffy. Gale doesn't say anything and Madge is extremely thankful, she wipes her cheeks before addressing Gale.

"You found the bathroom I see," She nods towards the door he just walked out of. Gale awkwardly stands in the hall, the uniform making him feel more and more uncomfortable. Madge steps closer to Gale and places her hands on his shoulders, she pinches the material and runs hers her fingers across the seam, she pulls at the jacket when she gets to the edge, the fabric giving a little. She runs her hands down the sleeve pulling again at the end. She shyly looks up at him and he gives her a questioning look.

"I'm checking to see if it's the right length," She explains trying not to grin. She kneels on the ground and adjusts the length of the pant leg trying extremely hard to not make Gale feel uncomfortable.

"Do you do this with all the employees?" He asks looking down at her.

"No just you," Gale smirks. Madge covers her eyes in embarrassment when she realizes what she had just said. "Don't feel special Hawthorne, we haven't employed anyone in over fifteen years. It's my job to make sure you know the ropes," Gale's smile fades. Madge stands up and takes a step back to look at Gale fully. Gale is wearing a white winged collar shirt with a bow tie, grey vest, grey striped trousers, white gloves and a morning jacket. She cringes when she sees him, it's not what he usually wears. She suddenly bursts out laughing and Gale glares at her. Madge composes herself.

"You look really uncomfortable, you don't have to wear the gloves," Gale hastily pulls the gloves off "Or the jacket," She smiles sat him.

"Oh thank God" Gale shoves the jacket off and onto the floor. He pick it up a neatly folds it. He puts both the jacket and gloves back on the dresser and turns to face Madge.

"Where to first?" He claps his hands. Madge digs into her pocket a pulls out two cuff links. They are gold and knotted. Gale gapes at Madge when he sees the gold.

"Can I sell these? They are probably worth a fortune," Gale asks picking up the objects and examining them.

"No they are uniform requirement, do you want me to put them on for you" she asks

"Um sure if you want" Gale give her his wrist and with delicate fingers she places them into the holes silently.

"A few ground rules" She says once finished.

"No going into the room on the upstairs first door on the right" Gale nods feeling at the cuff links not asking why.

"I'm not to sure what the other rules are but I'll help you along the way it's usually just the normal things, serving, tidying, being polite. That sort of things," Gale nods again and they both head off to start the day's work

* * *

When Gale arrives home he is too exhaust to stand. He never realized how tiring and eventful being a butler was. He had to stand and work or stand and not move.

Hazelle stands at the door frame silently laughing at Gale.

"Good first day?" she asks stepping into the room. Gale shrugs, his body still buried face down in the mattress. Hazelle leaves laughing and Gale quickly changes out of his work uniform and into some casual clothes.

"Gale, Thom and Bristel are here. They want to talk to you" Hazelle yells from the living room. As Gale enters he sees Thom swinging Posy around.

"Thom you'll make her sick" Gale says smirking "And you'll be the one cleaning it up"

"Yeah whatever Gale. We have some news" gale looks between the two of them.

"We are getting married" Gale is silent for a few moments before he bursts out laughing, his voice bouncing off the walls he roars and gives him the dirtiest look she can.

"You guys are getting married. Funny joke," He looks at them again and his laughter fades away "You guys really aren't joking" They both shake their heads.

"We've been together for five years Gale, Thom thought it was time, and he was right it is time," Bristel explains softly. Katniss now Thom and Bristel what is happening to everyone, Gale thought.

"I got an actual ring for her. I didn't even buy it from a proper jeweller I got it from my mum," Gale quickly glances down at Bristel's hand, there is in fact a ring with the smallest diamond on it, on her hand.

"Just be happy for us everyone else is" Thom and Bristel leave without another word leaving Gale feeling shell-shocked.

Posy came running into the room "Did you see Bristel and Thom are getting married" she giggled and jumped onto the couch.

"Yes Pose, Yes they are" Gale shakes his head as Posy continues to jump, he can feel a headache coming on and this isn't caused by alcohol.

* * *

**AN: Hi again, I have very mixed feelings about his chapter (more on the negative side) and I really should not post it but I am. I don't know how much I can post at the moment for a few reasons which I will not be mentioning. I really wanted to post a chapter so I am not even sure if this is my usual writing, it doesn't feel like it. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if it's horrible. Please review (positive or negative I don't mind), I love reviews they always make my day.  
Thanks Fangirlindenial17**

**P.S. remember I am only human, I am sure there are lot's of typos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****This is an interpretation of copyrighted original material, with the understanding that such material is 'not for-profit' therefore, constitutes fair use. Suzanne Collins owns the original characters of The Hunger Games. All rights for the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Gale you have to set the table quicker than that," Madge nagged Gale and poked at his back as he leant over the table.

It's been a week since Gale has started his training and he is still learning new things everyday. Madge told him that it could take months to perfect everything, that he just needs to be pushed to his limits and that he needs to stop complaining every other minute. Madge is trying to teach Gale how to properly set a table. Sure he has set one before, at home with some rusty cutlery and chipped plates but Gale feels overwhelmed at the amount of cutlery and crockery the Undersees have. It's not necessarily a bad thing considering they are the richest family in town and they have lots of guests it's just overwhelming.

Madge continues with the lesson trying to not to let out a giggle but she knows she has slipped once or twice.

"The forks and knives need to be switched and the glasses need to go on the other side of the plate," Gale threw his head back and groaned. "Forget about the place setting I'll test you on forks," They both sat down side-by-side at the table and faced each other. Madge held up the tiniest fork Gale had ever seen. It was silver and had three small points.

"Oyster" Gale said

"Oyster what?" Madge questioned cocking her head, Gale rolled his eyes.

"Oyster _fork_" Gale enunciated. Madge nodded pleased with his response and put the fork neatly next to her. Next she held up a normal looking fork.

"Lunch fork" Gale said. Madge smiled and placed that next to the previous. She held up another which reminded him of the weapon the victor from for used in his games a few years back.

"Seafood fork" Gale said.

"Good. I'm pretty sure you know the rest let's move onto knives," Madge got up placing the cutlery back into the drawer, they clinked as she placed them in their respective order. Gale made some rude gestures while her back was turned.

"I can see you in the mirror you know," Madge said looking at Gale through the mirror. Gale's hands dropped to his lap.

"Why do I even need to know the difference between a Lunch fork and a dinner fork and an oyster fork and God knows what other type of forks? Actually, why do _you_ even need to know what all these forks are?" They looked at each other in the mirror. Madge broke off the eye contact first, closed the drawer and smiled to herself. Of course he would ask that question.

"Don't you remember who I am? We have Capitol guests every year I need to be 'presentable'. I need to know what goes where and how to talk to and who to speak when allowed. There are a lot of things I can and can't do being the mayor's daughter. Lots of rules, it's just as hard being the mayor's daughter than it is to be a butler" Madge explained stepping closer to Gale.

"If there are that many rules tell me some" Gale crosses his arms and Madge felt patronized.

"One, no tattoos. Two, no body piercings, excluding earlobes. Three, no swearing, no rude gestures, no kissing in public. Four, no inappropriate clothing on display in public, including but not limited to bra, underwear, and swimwear. Do you want me to go on or do you want me to get the rule book from my bedroom," Madge said counting of the rules on her fingers.

"There's a rule book?" Gale asks shocked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Madge says bluntly then looking around she lowers her voice "and I get tested every year," Gale's moth drops open.

"What happens if you fail the test? Have you ever failed the test?" Madge looks at him, her breath hitching, her face pales and her eyes darken.

"If you fail the test, you fail the test, there are punishments," Madge left it there and didn't explain further. Gale nodded the lightheartedness gone from her tone; the joking they previously had a distant memory. Gale didn't say anything; he didn't want to ruin anymore the tolerable relationship they had improved over the past week.

* * *

At the end of day Madge stops Gale before he leaves.

"Your week's pay" She says passing him a bag of coins. He takes it and gives it a shake, the coins rattling on the inside. He opens it and is stunned this is more money than he makes a month working in the mines, a lot more.

"Thanks," He says closing the small bag. They both stand silently, awkwardly before Gale bids goodbye and that he'll see her the next day.

* * *

Gale has never been interested in the stores in the town but now with the bag of coins weighing him down he can't help but feel tempted. He wants to buy something for his siblings, he feels as if he needs to, he doesn't have to but Gale doesn't actually know that.

He spots the toy store across the square and he can see the bustling colours from where he is standing. He strides across and looks in the window. It is the most magical thing he has ever seen, music is playing, toys soldiers are marching up and down some stairs, a train set is moving around and up and over some other toys, it's every child's dream and even Gale has to admit he feels like a five year old again.

He enters the shop and he hears a train choo choo sound as the door opens. Gale smiles and looks around, so much is happening in the store. It isn't big at all but all the toys and piles of games don't make it feel any smaller. He can hear an old, before dark days song being played in the background, but he knows it's from that time as the lyrics are too happy to be from now. Gale subconsciously hums to the music.

An old man comes through from the back of the store.

"I see you like the music," He laughs at Gale. Gale replaces the toy soldier he was looking at back on the display.

"It's not from now is it?" Gale asked walking over to the counter.

"No it's a short old tune from a special theme park from before the dark days," Gale gives him a funny look, what in God's name was a theme park.

"The song is called It's a Small World. Many children loved it, that's why I play it hear because it's a happy song and children should be happy in a toy store not sad and thinking about the horrible events that happen," Gale nods glad that someone wanted to make children forget about pain they receive at such a young age. The man continued looking at Gale.

"You aren't from town are you?" Gale wanted to glare at the man but didn't have the heart to, he looked so happy.

"Um…No, I'm from the Seam but I work in town. I just got my first pay and I wanted to buy something for my siblings," The man smiled at Gale.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being from the Seam, we are all from District 12 anyway," Gale breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't like telling people from town where he comes from, they all judge him because of it, but the man didn't dwell on this information instead he embraced it.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked coming around from the counter.

"Three, all younger. Two brothers and a sister, fifteen, eleven and six." Gale says proudly but his smile drops. "This will be their first toys," Gale whispers looking down at the floor.

"Then we have to make it special," The man roars. Gale laughs and nods.

"I'm Gale by the way,"

"Rodney," They shake hands and Rodney shows Gale around the shop.

* * *

An hour later Gale is making his way home, with far less money in his pocket than what he started with. He bought one gift for each of his siblings and some bread for his mother. Gale is the happiest he has been in a long time, and he can't help but have a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

Hazelle is already preparing dinner when he gets home. Gale carefully places the loaf of bread and the coins on the table. He turns to his siblings.

"Rory, look I know you are a bit old for toys but the man at the shop was saying that this used to be one of the most popular toys for young and old," Gale smirks at Rory then holds up a Rubik's cube. Rory looks at it then at his brother, he gingerly picks it up and looks at all six sides.

"What's the aim?" He asks sliding rows and columns mixing the colours.

"The aim is to get each side to be one colour," Rory stops what is doing with cube and looks up at his brother.

"So I get this 'Rubik's cube' complete but I have to rearrange the colours to make them disorderly and the re-rearrange the colours to make them in order again?" Rory says mockingly.

"Yes," Gale says, taking the toy from his brother's hands and rearranges the colours to make it even harder for his brother before handing it back to him. Rory looks at the toy one last time before narrowing his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek and scrunching his face all in concentration. Gale silently laughs at Rory before turning to his other 's eyes are wide with excitement radiating off him. Gale looks in the bag and pulls out some small, painted, wooden toy cars. Vick grabs the toys, sits on the floor and plays with them making noises. Gale lastly turn to his little sister who sits patiently with her mother on the couch, her face in a grin ranging from ear to ear. Gale pulls out a teddy bear and passes it to Posy, her face lighting up even more. She doesn't say anything but jumps in Gale's arms.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have a toy until now but I'm going to try my best to give you the best life possible from now on out," Gale whispers to Posy as she buries her face in his necks. Posy pulls back and places her hands on Gale's cheeks.

"You don't need to give me toys to give me the best possible life. I already have you," Posy kisses her brother's cheek before wriggling out of her brothers arms and running over to her mother who picks her up.

"Look what Gale got me mummy. Did he get you anything?" Posy holds up the soft bear making Hazelle laugh.

"Yes, your brother got me a very nice loaf of bread," Hazelle sets Posy down and breaks of a piece of bread for the two of them. They both eat it savoring the fresh olive bread.

* * *

During the interaction between Hazelle and Posy Gale slips out of the house and heads towards Thom and Bristol's home. The night breeze is fresh and Gale can feel goose bumps form on his arms. The cool winter nights have not yet turned into the warm spring ones Gale loves, where he can lie in the meadow and not have a care for the world. A place he can think, hope, trust and love. Love his family, his friends, the people he hates and strangers. The meadow where hopes and dreams have been coming true since his father first brought him there when he was four. A place he wants to bring his family and friends but can't because it's his place, his and his father's place. Not his father's and Rory's place. Not his father's and Vick's place. It is Gale's and his father's place, the last place Mr Hawthorne brought his son before he was killed, the last thread of a memory he has of his father. Gale is pulled out of his train of thoughts when he is standing at the door. Before he knocks the door flies open and Bristel stands of the other side. Eyes red rimmed, nose sniffing and cheeks puffy.

"You've been crying," Gale's words leave him before he can think or comprehend the situation.

"No shit asshole," she replies glaring up at him through her eyelashes. Gale doesn't ask before he walks into the house she and Thom share. Thom is sitting on the couch head in his hands and thinking deeply. He hates seeing his girlfriend upset and he wishes he could punch Gale's big head in. Gale turns to Bristel once she closes the door.

"Why are you crying?"

It isn't Bristel who answers but her boyfriend. "She's crying because of you,"

Gale feels like he has been slapped in the face, knowing he is the reason his friend practically sister is crying, it doesn't settle with him properly. Bristel glares at Thom and leaves the room wiping her eyes. Both eyes follow her as she leaves their sight. Thom continues speaking, "Bristel sees you as the brother she never had and not having your approval of our marriage is killing her. She's been up all day and all night thinking of ideas, which could help gain your support. You know about her mum being killed in the mines and her dad being killed a few years back during the small pox epidemic, well she feels as if you have helped her through the tough times when she felt like she couldn't make it, it was always you who helped her. I used to be jealous that it was more you than me who helped her but I then realized that she loves me as a lover, not as a brother. However she sees you as her only family left and as her savior. Bristel has told me over and over again how grateful she is that you helped her and that you can't be a better brother but after you laughed at us when we told you about our engagement Bristel was so upset. She put up a brave face at the time but every night since, she cries and you of all people should know that Bristel does not cry," Gale didn't know what to say, he was speechless. He had never personally seen Bristel cry; she was known to not blink an eye even in the most horrendous of situations.

"Bristel has been really tired, she doesn't sleep much anymore and it's taking a toll on her work and job," Thom quickly stops talking when Bristel walks back into the room, her face washed but Gale can still see hints of her red cheeks. Now that Gale looks at Bristel properly he can see the paleness of her skin, the bristled hair and the most prominent feature the weight loss. Gale isn't too sure how she lost so much weight in a week but he knows it's because of him and it pains him.

Gale looks at Bristel straight in the eyes.

"When did you last eat?" He asks,

"If you think you are the reason, it's not. We've been a bit short-" Bristel dodges the question without missing a beat and hoping Gale would take that as a suitable answer but she was wrong Gale did notice and he was not happy when he cut her off.

"When was the last time you ate?" Gale now demands. Bristel stays silent not giving the answer he wants. Gale's eyes shoot towards Thom.

"When was the last time she ate?" Gale shouts at his best friend. Thom shrugs and Gale wants to punch him in the face.

"How can you not know when your fiancée eats? Look we have leftovers at home you guys can come for a late night dinner. If it's a money problem I can help you out, with my job and all but it would only be temporary," Gale hollers at the two of them.

"Gale it's not like we haven't been starving before," Bristel whispers so quietly both boys have to strain their necks to hear. Gale knows this everyone has been starving at one point in his or her life.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you later Thom. I'll see you whenever Gale," Bristel nods her head at gale and gives a quick kiss to Thom before whispering in his ear. Thom kisses her forehead and she looks up at him a small smile on her face and love in her eyes. Gale had never seen an interaction between two people so tender he felt as if he was watching something more intimate than sex. When he was younger he saw his parents quickly exchange a kiss or two before work or they would hold each others hands in comfort, but what Gale saw in front of him was a ritual between lovers, the exchange of words to comfort, to reassure, to love. It was the touches of a light kiss or a rub of the arm to let the other know that they are together forever.

The interaction is over as quickly as it started and Bristel has left the room. Thom excuses himself to use the bathroom but Gale quickly grabs his arm.

"She needs to get a different job," He says. Thom nods in agreement.

"I know but I don't know how to bring up the subject," Thom says. Gale lets go of his arm and he rushes off.

Gale can see the flicker of a candle under the bedroom door and suddenly the light goes out. Gale quietly walks to the bedroom and softly knocks on the door. He hears a faint sound and he assumes he can enter. The door creaks open and he sees Bristel lying in bed staring at him with tired eyes. It's dark in the room so he can't see if she has cried again but he can visibly see that she is cold. The moth eaten curtains whip above Bristel's head from the wind coming in through the broken windowpane. Gale doesn't move any closer but he knows that Bristel can see and hear him.

"I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you," Gale breaths out "I don't deserve a friend like you. I just want you to stay healthy and not be sad." Gale can see Bristel's head nod ever so slowly.

"It was never your engagement I disapproved of. It will never will be yours, I've just seen the love you and Thom share…it's one of kind, that's for sure," Gale laughs and he thinks he can hear a faint giggle.

"The engagement I was opposed to was Katniss's. I had just found out that day and I wasn't very happy. You and Thom just caught me at a bad time," Gale smiles and turns to leave but not before he hears a raspy whisper from behind him,

"I love you big brother,"

"I love you too little sister," He whispers back hoping the little sister hears.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm terribly sorry I've been MIA the past couple of weeks? months? I'm not too sure when I last updated but I have now. I'm sorry again about the last chapter it wasn't very good but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I wanted to thank Anon (guest) who's review nearly made me cry, I was having a bad day but the fact that a stranger who lives who knows where could tell that I was having a hard time means a lot. At the moment I'm trying keep my demons in my mind away but it's so hard and tiring and I want to give in but I need to finish this story. Reviews make my day and always remind me that someone is still reading. I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favourited, reviewed this story and I want to let you know that you have a special place in my heart. I always wonder if my story is just some other story that people forget about or if people actually think about it and can't wait for me to update. I have a feeling it's the former.**

**Thank you everyone for your support. I wish you all the best  
****Sophie **


End file.
